


Celebrating a hunt

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After a successful hunt, Dean wants to celebrate





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: SPN, Dean, celebrating after a particularly tough hunt

It had been a long, tiring week. All Sam wanted was to have a shower and a drink, or two. Usually, he didn't drink much but today everything was welcome what promised a deep and dreamless sleep. He wanted to get rid of the pictures in his mind at least for a while; pictures of the two children they had hunted and finally found in the old barn. Much too young. Dean had told him to stay outside; emotionless as ever he had completed their job alone. Sam had only heard scraps of cries and thunks, enough to make him cringe inwardly.

„Hey, Sammy, I will go out a bit. Celebrating.“

Sam didn't need to look up. He knew, Dean was standing near the door, dressed up in his tight, black denim and a white shirt, a smile on his face as if nothing had happened.

He sighed inwardly. Not this again. He had seen his brother in this state before. He would end somewhere in a bar, drinking, dancing, flirting all night long. Probably he would go home with one of the prettiest girls, he would spend the night with her. In the morning he would come back to the motel in best humor, with coffee and donuts and a muesli for Sam ...

The nightmares would come later when the reality caught up with him again. Then he would wake up from sleep startled, drenched in sweat, shaking all over. He would stand up and sneak out of the motel room for a smoke so as not to bother him, Sam.

It had been like this since Sam could remember. Dean had to be the tough one who cared for his little brother. And who had ever cared about him? Their father? No. John had been a good hunter but not a good father. After that night, where a demon had burned their home, killed their mother, they had been on the road all the time. While Sammy had been much too young to understand, Dean had to take over his part of the family business.

Determined Sam put down the glass of Whiskey. It was about time for a change. He was not the little boy anymore. Since their father was gone, it was only him and Dean. It wasn't enough anymore to be at his side, he needed to take over his part of the burden.

„Wait a moment, and I will come with you,“ he murmured.

Only for a moment Dean looked surprised.  
„Well, I guess it's about time to lose your virginity, Sammy-boy.“  
This time the smile on his face was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic (LJ Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
